


Miss Jakku

by WildcatPacer



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildcatPacer/pseuds/WildcatPacer
Summary: Abandoning her pile back by his stall, Rey felt her teeth set. Looks like it would be another night of some drunken spice trader eating her out or worse yet, fucking her mouth.So she frowned when Unkar bypassed her usual mat and kept on a path towards the pleasure tents. Despite her hardened exterior, Rey began to tremble in fear."Unkar..." she tried to keep the tremor out of her voice. "Where are we going...?""You've been promoted to the tents, my lovely. Congratulations. I've a very important customer waiting in here and I expect you to make him happy."
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Rey waited on the woven mat in the sands of Niima Outpost. The fiery glow of Jakku's only sun, Ger, was sinking low and fast over the horizon.

On a normal, 26-hour cycle standard day, she would already be back in her AT-AT across the Goazon Badlands by now - her home a relic from the downed Imperial Star Destroyer _Interrogator_ , just beyond the Sinking Fields. But when she had dropped off her scavenged parts at Unkar Plutt's stand for the afternoon, her benefactor had told her to stay in the Outpost for the evening, along with some of the other children.

As Unkar Plutt was a kinder master, at least compared to some, and rewarded her for her toils just decently enough, Rey had complied trustingly. Even if she was made to wonder why there were other children - some younger than her 12 years - seated on mats to both her left and right. And why they were all instructed to sit still and quietly as some of Unkar's goons had gone up and down the row, tying their hands behind their backs to poles of the market stalls.

And most perplexing of all: why they had been asked to strip from the waist down.

The chilly evening wind whistled across the desert dunes, tickling the petals of Rey's sex. She hoped that sand particles would not get down there - even after living here for as long as she could remember, she hated to get sand in her clothes or on her skin. Sitting back on her calves, her thighs were spread, her knees splayed - not by choice, but rather for comfort in her current position.

A middle-aged humanoid walked by the mats of children with their privates bared to the desert heat. Pausing in front of Rey, he grinned licentiously.

"This one's mine." And with that, he flung himself before her and buried his face in between her legs, lapping and plunging his tongue into her heat.

Rey gasped and cried out in mortified shock and horror. Tears sprung at her eyes, and her muscles clenched in revulsion as this man viciously took her with his mouth. She willed herself to not involuntarily buck her cunt into his face, lest her believe she was actually enjoying this.

Sickening clarity descended on Rey as all the puzzle pieces began to fit together. Beside her on one mat, a boy no more than ten cried out as a woman passed by and began to rut against him.

The man's slobbery tongue, still between her legs, lapped and sucked at her clit, and despite her fierce resistance, her futile struggling at the ropes that bound her, Rey could feel how his attentions - however unwanted - were making her feel very wet.

She came without meaning to, hard on his face and with a whimper. When the humanoid emerged from between her thighs, Rey's juices dripping from his chin, he lunged forward and kissed her fiercely.

"MMMMM!" Letting out an indignant squeal, Rey could taste herself on his mouth. He forced open the seam of her lips and let his tongue squirm eagerly down her throat so that she could no longer cry out, as his fingers dipped into the petals of her sex and began to stroke her frantically.

Tears streamed down Rey's cheeks as her struggling weakened and she stilled in exhaustion, letting this monster finger her.

She didn't cum that time, but that didn't mean much. Her innocence had still been shattered against her will.

If the days scavenging were hard, the evenings were now to be nearly unbearable.


	2. Cuckoo Princess

**Chapter 1: Cuckoo Princess**

Crolutes had to be the most disgusting, odious creatures ever to crawl the planets of the Western Reaches, Kylo Ren decided, as he found himself standing in a half-torn apart Niima Outpost late one afternoon. The sniveling creature before him was groveling and damn near wetting himself - gods, how was it possible for this kind of lifeform to survive here as opposed to the aquatic planet to which it was native?

The area within a twenty-yard radius to Unkar Plutt's stand was deserted, most of the other filth having scattered when the Sith acolyte entered and began hacking the place.

"The map to Skywalker: I know it's here, so don't dare test my patience and try to pretend otherwise," Kylo's voice was low through his mask modulator. "It's in a droid - a BB unit. I hope for your sake you haven't sold it."

"N...No, my lord," Unkar stammered. "But before I make you an offer -"

"I don't negotiate with scum -"

"Let me make it worth your while!" Unkar pleaded. "Allow yourself some enjoyment for tonight; I'll have one of my girls attend to you... and I will deliver the droid into your hands once you've had your pleasure."

Kylo hesitated. Usually, his version of letting off steam was to raze anything in his path, like he had been planning to do to the rest of this pathetic outpost. Rarely had he allowed himself other... more worldly pleasures. Snoke, his master, didn't like it, calling it weakness. But he'd heard his Knights talk of such things, of conquests between the sheets on long expeditions, with details graphic enough to peak his interest.

After a long moment, Kylo switched off his lightsaber, glancing back to the fireball that was Ger, rapidly beginning its descent from the heavens. His TIE fighter was parked all the way back by Kelvin Ridge; it had taken him most of the day cycle to traverse here on foot, even with the help of Force Speed. "Very well. Where does one go for such pleasures?"

Unkar gleamed that smile that one got when a bargain was struck. "The pleasure tents are right this way, sir."

* * *

Rey lugged her treasures off her landspeeder and past the gates of Niima Outpost, her back stooped and face low to the ground as she dragged her haul across the desert sands. Finally swaying to a stop in front of Unkar's stand, she finally glanced up... and frowned at the carnage that surrounded her.

Weequays and Gamorreans were shuffling about, picking up bits of charred transparisteel, shards of broken glass. What the kriff had happened here? A mass brawl? Scuffles like that weren't too common - scavengers didn't fight each other so openly for parts or portions unless conditions degraded enough or a season was particularly bad.

Worse still, Unkar's stand was vacant, and she fought the urge to yell. Uggh... where was he? The daylight was waning fast; if she hurried and made her trade for portions, she could hightail it out of here for a night off before her master asked her to perform her duties on the mats outside the pleasure tents, where the more experienced girls worked.

Although she had been regularly molested for the past seven years, Rey had never actually been made to lie in bed with a man. Unkar had kept her on the mat beat far past the point where most boys and girls aged out and graduated to the pleasure tents. Some... "lovers" who had tried to get a little too friendly with her and rape her had been rebuffed by the Crolute and his thugs. Almost as if he was... protecting her. Rey had never understood why, nor had she ever asked; she knew better than to.

The dimming light from Ger had dulled into faint purples and pinks; Rey watched as scantily-clad Twileks and humanoids emerged from their tents to lounge sultrily, tempting the menfolk who moseyed on by. Whatever explosive destruction had happened here, it had rendered the Outpost quieter than normal; the mats along Molestation Row, as it had come to be known, were half-empty and with no potential customers in sight. If Unkar moved his fat arse, Rey could maybe still escape a night of fucking yet and get back to her AT-AT home at a decent hour.

And here came the obese layabout now, huffing his girth around the corner of his stall.

"About time," Rey mouthed off, a little sassier than normal, but her patience had just about expired as she held up her findings. "I've got another bundle for you..."

"Five portions," Unkar grunted absently, reaching into his stand to nudge a handful of ration packs out onto the counter for her to grab. Even as she gathered them up, Rey gawped.

"Five? No way; this lot is worth at least ten..."

"Quiet, girl, and come with me," Unkar barked, grabbing her thin arm in a meaty palm and dragging her along Molestation Row.

Abandoning her pile back by his stall, Rey felt her teeth set. Looks like it would be another night of some drunken spice trader eating her out or worse yet, fucking her mouth.

So she frowned when Unkar bypassed her usual mat and kept on a path towards the pleasure tents. Despite her hardened exterior, Rey began to tremble in fear.

"Unkar..." she tried to keep the tremor out of her voice. "Where are we going...?"

"You've been promoted to the tents, my lovely. Congratulations. I've a very important customer waiting in here and I expect you to make him happy." Releasing her, he appraised her clothes, then tossed a golden bikini in her direction.

"Put this on, Cuckoo Princess, and then get in there." Scowling, Rey stripped and changed into the slutty outfit, her entire being roiling with disgust at how her master refused to turn his back and allow her at least some dignity.

Unkar tapped his webbed foot. "Be quick about it, girl! Kylo Ren should not be kept waiting."

Fastening the bar strap, Rey's head snapped up and she turned white. "Ky... Kylo Ren? But I..."

"You're on, love!" And Unkar shoved her into the tent at their left without another word.

Standing just inside the flap, in nothing but a tacky golden bikini and with her normal clothes bundled up in her arms, Rey's big, brown eyes enlarged as she beheld the hatchet man of the First Order. The heir apparent to Supreme Leader Snoke. Rumors had it that this man was descended from the Sith Lord Darth Vader himself.

He certainly looked like the progeny of Vader, clad all in black and with an imposing mask obscuring his true face, the apparatus concave around his chin and jawline. Even through the red-tinged bi-goggles, she just knew he was studying her. Gulping, feeling more self-conscious than she usually was with a customer, Rey turned in on herself, trying to cover what was left of her modesty. This kriffing gold bikini barely clothed her enough as it was.

Kylo Ren cocked his masked head to the side, continuing to ogle her like a small child. "What is it you are waiting for?" She couldn't tell if there was any impatience in his tone, what with that voice modulator.

She cast her gaze askance. "Would you please take off your mask?" she asked, sounding braver than she felt. "I... I would like to at least see the face of the man with whom I'll be... making love."

He didn't move for a beat, and she was just beginning to accept that he wouldn't do what she asked. How could she be so insolent as to presume the next Supreme Leader of the First Order would... well, take orders from someone like her?

"Your grammar is impeccable, I must say. You are clearly an educated lady."

Rey started at this, a blush blooming on her cheeks. She was hardly educated - if anything, she was self-taught. And no one had ever deigned to call her a 'lady.' Raising her gaze back to his shyly, she was shocked to see that he was unfastening the durasteel clippers of his mask and lifting the visor from his face.

She shouldn't have asked him to do that. Maker have mercy and help her, she shouldn't have asked him to do that. Because stars above, was he... _handsome_! Unconsciously, Rey felt her eyes shifting down, roving over his body and appraising him, even as her lips dropped open into a pretty little 'O'. His face was unblemished, with a strong jawline. Piercing, yet doleful hazel eyes that seemed to be probing right into her very soul. The entire masterpiece was framed by tumbling locks of silky black hair.

Casting the mask aside, Kylo Ren stepped closer, reaching out a hand. Retracting it back for a moment, just long enough to remove the glove and drop it at their feet, he dared to let his palm cup her cheek. Licking her lips without even being entirely aware of it, Rey trembled. Stars, his hand was massive! And she found herself imagining what those hands could do to her, in spite of herself.

How in the galaxy had this tent suddenly gotten so hot? And Rey was more used to heat than other beings.

"Don't be afraid," Kylo murmured, his voice like velvet. "I feel it, too."

Bashfully, Rey took one step into him, invading his personal space so that her hands came to rest lightly on his toned chest. She could feel the rippling muscles underneath her fingers and she bit back a moan. Eyelids hooded, lashes fluttering, she sensed Kylo bend towards her, yet she kept perfectly still. It seemed an eternity that she was waiting for his kiss, but when it came, she still gasped into his lips as they moved to cover hers.

His mouth was warm, pliant and impossibly soft. "Ermmmmmmm..." Rey made a tiny little noise in the back of her throat, and the seam of her lips parted, granting him entrance. When his tongue swept into her mouth to play with hers, her eyes fluttered shut that last little bit and she became lost in his embrace. Hands trembling, she gently pushed the black cloak off of his shoulders. Shaking fingers unbuttoning and then shrugging off his tunic. With her free hand, she dared to grip him between his legs and palm him through his pants. He grew half-hard under her touch almost instantly.

Kylo's large paw of a hand had snaked around her cheek to the back of her neck, pulling her close to deepen the kiss. Fingers as large as salamis frolicked absently at the nape of her neck and in the buns of her hair, before sweeping down her upper back to unclasp the bra band, which now fell away.

"Mmmmm... Hmmmm..." Rey purred. Her nipples hardening into peaks amidst the cool summer breeze, she rather boldly pushed her boobs into his bare chest and sultrily rubbed them there against him. Kylo's free hand cupped her right breast and squeezed and she _moaned_. "Yes, more, please," she rasped. "Touch me..."

That same hand now stole around her waist, pulling her close and flush against him, before dipping lower, to caress and feel up the shapely globes of her bum.

Rey felt terribly overheated. She was panting into Kylo's fierce kiss. She felt dizzy. Gallingly, she raised her leg to his waist, hiking her thigh about his torso. Picking her waifish form up with just the hand at the small of her back, Rey folded her limbs about him and allowed Kylo to carry her to the mat laid out atop the sand. She landed with a jolt and she yipped into his plundering lips. Kylo's mouth darted down to nip at her neck, lick the pulse point there until it raced, and she _groaned_ loudly. The attention was almost as if he was apologizing for depositing her so roughly.

Panting, Rey spread her legs, her knees splaying open so as to allow Kylo to crawl between them and mount her. Straddling her waist, his fingers digging into her hip bones until they seemed to burn, Kylo nipped and licked at Rey's mouth, their kisses turning feverish. Loosening the loincloth that covered her sex, he reverently rolled the piece of fabric back, down her thighs, down her calves, leaving them at her ankles.

Hazel eyes locked on brown. Hands pressed into his chest, Rey gazed at Kylo almost in shock.

"Don't be afraid," he crooned. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

She shook her head, feeling almost as if she was under some kind of spell. "I'm not afraid," she whispered.

Dipping his head, Kylo kissed her sensuously, and she purred happily. He kissed her so deeply, it seemed to override the sharp pinch of pain that she barely felt, of him gliding into the petals of her flooded sex.

Looping her legs about his torso, squeezing her powerful thigh muscles honed from years of climbing Star Destroyers, Rey entrapped him, pinned him deep inside her.

"Kiss me again," she whispered against his jawline. "Kiss me as you fuck me."

Kylo obliged like a gentleman, tongue swimming inside her mouth as he began to thrust and wriggle around inside her. His thrusts were low and deep, but not rough, and Rey let her nails scrabble for purchase along his sweaty, rippling shoulder blades.

"Errrrr... Hurrrrr! Hmmmmm! Mmmmmm... Ohhhhhh... Oh, my..." The sounds and noises he supped from her lips were pretty and lowing.

Kylo grunted, eyes ablaze with dark lust and he began to pound faster. Rey let her fingers sink into the threadbare mat cushioning her back, until her nails began to bunch up handfuls of sand underneath. She wildly bucked her wet heat into his dick, matching him thrust for fierce thrust. Looping one arm about his neck, she kissed him deeply, feeling her gut uncoil and heat pool low in her belly. Her body began to crest, rise a little off the mat.

"I'm... I'm close...Hmmm..." She murmured against Kylo's insistent mouth.

"Force alive, I'm gonna cum, I'm cumming, oh, _please_ , don't stop..."

Her walls clenched tightly around him. Her thigh muscles cramped, clamping down on his waist.

"MMMMMHMMMMMMMM!" Rey _squealed_ out a happy scream around his tongue, deadened by Kylo's magical kiss. The wave crested and she writhed and bucked beneath him, limbs twitching as she rode out her orgasm. Her very first...

Above her, with a weak slam, two, Kylo was groaning, until, with a grunt, he buried his face into her neck and spilt his seed deep inside of her.

Eyes wide and gasping, Rey turned into her lover, drawing him close. Vision swimming, rolling into the back of her head, she drifted away into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

Through a loose flap in the pleasure tent's fabric, some hour cycles later, Kylo could make out one of Jakku's two moons making its way across the skies, its light luminous. But which moon was it? Kamala, perhaps? Or was it Antioch? Frankly, he couldn't remember which came in orbit first. He seemed to recall that, due to their gravitational pulls, Jakku's moons regularly engaged in orbital resonance with each other. Meaning that Antioch would temporarily travel around Jakku within the much larger Kamala's orbit. Such a phenomena occurred at least once in the desert planet's 352-day year cycle; he would have to review his studies upon returning to his Star Destroyer.

A pretty little purring sound made Kylo glance back to the other side of the sleep mat. The girl was curled into herself, snuggled up against him and using his chest as a pillow. The moonlight from nearby Kamala, Antioch or whichever moon it was bathed her in an ethereal glow, the cerulean tinge of it kissing her naked body.

At first glance, most men might judge her to be rather plain. And though her frame was thin, it was still lithe and firm. Her breasts were tiny, but supple - about the size of a jogan fruit. The pink beauty of her sex was covered in a thick traingle of hair as chestnut as the strands now coming loose from her three buns in waves.

In all his life, Kylo had never beheld a creature so stunning, so captivating, so... beautiful.

Pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, he wriggled out from under her and rose from the sleep mat, crossing to his pile of clothes. Digging through the pockets, he finally found his billfold containing credits and he began to pull out a wad.

"Hmmmmm..." The girl hummed prettily as she stretched out along the sleep mat like a loth cat, a dopey smile on her face. Eyelids fluttering open, she cast her gaze about when she found the other side of the mat empty, freezing when she saw Kylo standing before her, his rumpled pile of clothes in one fist, yet still maddeningly naked. Studying his heated gaze, she watched in awe as his manliness rose to attention before her, and she flushed furiously.

Reaching out, Kylo dropped a wad of credits on the edge of the sleep mat. "These credits are yours... please take them all." When she didn't move for a parsec, he laughed awkwardly, taking out a few more bills. "You want more...?" In the grand scheme of things, credits meant little to him, and really, she had shown him an amazing time.

But the girl scrabbled backwards on the mat like a sand crab. "No, no, I don't want anything." She appeared almost skittish, and the contrast to how bold she had been just earlier in the night was striking.

Kylo gaped at her. "What's wrong with you?" he blurted without thought, rudely.

She cast her eyes into her lap, pondering her navel, her still-exposed cunt. "I've not done this before," she admitted in a small voice.

Kylo stared at her for a prolonged moment, a wry smirk fighting to tug its way onto his lips that she had passionately kissed. "That can't be true," he almost chuckled, thumbing through a few more credit notes.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed her frown, the expression dripping with innocence. "Why would I lie?"

"ALL THE GIRLS LIE!" Kylo let anger surge and explode through him, bellowing. Did she take him for a fool? No prostitute thrust out to fuck with some spacer in any backwater planet could claim to be a true virgin. At the very least, she had known her way around a bed, or in this case, a mat. She'd known where to touch him and learned quickly what he liked. "They just want to get out of here!" He had heard from his Knights of overly-ambitious sluts who had wanted to make any romantic arrangement more permanent, perhaps to bilk some more credits or even passage off-world. Marooned in a dump like this, lightyears from nowhere, why should this wisp of a girl be any different?

The sound of her sniffling made him glance up, to see that she had turned her face away, stung by the cruel words of his outburst. The moonlight caught her eyes glistening with wetness. Kylo's own eyes faltered, and a strange pang of shame coursed through him. The feeling was brittle, made him bristle. He had never apologized for anything in years. And yet he came about as close as he could when he now mumbled, "Maybe you're not like that. I don't know who you are."

It was a humbling concession, coming from him, and the softness in his tone made her glance back to him. Kneeling next to her, Kylo reached out to touch her face and she inched nearer to him. Sitting down side by side, scavenger and Sith pretender gazed out into the night, leaning their heads on each other's shoulders.

"Who are you? What's your name?" Kylo breathed out.

"My... my name?" she stammered out breathlessly, sounding almost dreamy as she drew back to gaze into his eyes. She had a probing stare, and Kylo felt horribly exposed but still the question lingered. "I'm Rey."

"Rey..." He tried it out on his tongue. It was a beautiful name. It sounded like sunlight.

He almost didn't hear her whisper, "What's yours?"

He blinked at her, and she added quite fiercely, "And don't say Kylo. What's your _real_ name?"

He should have felt affronted by her temerity, to ask for his name which he had not dared to speak aloud in years. And yet, all he could feel for her was... admiration, as her quiet and fierce question dragged from him that one syllable:

"Ben."

"Ben," she repeated in a breathless whisper, trying it out on her tongue. It actually made her smile radiantly, and in that moment, Ben knew he had just listened to the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.


	3. Lovely Ladies

**Chapter 2: Lovely Ladies**

Rey must have fallen asleep while leaning on Ben's shoulder, for when she awoke, the morning sun from Ger was streaming in through the flaps of the pleasure tent, and Ben was gone. Rolling off of the sleep mat, Rey moved quickly to change back into her scavenging clothes and gather up the remains of the golden bikini from which Ben had undressed her. Hurrying out of the pleasure tent into the late morning, she panicked at getting such a late start to the day (even if she hauled ass to the Star Destroyer Graveyard, most of the good parts were probably picked over!) until she remembered: today was Sunday. For most beings in the galaxy, that meant the Sabbath, a day cycle of rest.

For the residents of Niima Outpost and Jakku at large, that meant Cleaning Day.

One day cycle a standard week was set aside for the scavengers to clean the scavenged parts brought into the Outpost over the previous standard week, polishing such parts up for sale or repurpose. The cleaning was done at awning-covered workstations on the far side of the Outpost, by the water cisterns. Cleaning Day was the most communal task there was, but woefully gendered - though a few helped here and there, most of the men regarded Cleaning Day as "women's work."

Brushing the sexist label aside, Rey hustled to a workbench and took her seat, applying elbow grease to the grooves and rivets of a quillion emitter. Pausing in the push of the dish rag, she glanced up to find Old Meru seated directly across from her and eyeing her almost knowingly. Rey was surprised to find her here on Cleaning Day; the old cyborg woman rarely ventured from her homestead on Pilgrim's Road.

Gracing her with a slight nod, Rey returned her attention to the quillion emitter, scrubbing fiercely. As she worked, she found her mind daydreaming of Ben, and the magical night they had shared. She thought of his soft lips yielding against her own, the way his black hair fell into his entrancing eyes...

She must have been smiling, or giving everything away easily on her face, for when Rey next glanced up, Meru's stare had grown to be almost omnipotent.

"Unkar tells me you had your first time in the pleasure tents last night."

Rey willed her mouth to draw into a hard, emotionless line. She didn't much appreciate Unkar boasting about how she had been broken in and was now a whore for sale to anyone who would listen. Then again, there was little she could do to stop him. "That is true," she conceded, voice guarded.

"He said you had Kylo Ren for your first anal fuck."

Rey had long been used to hearing Meru sound crass and direct, but even hearing the words made her wince. The old cyborg must have taken Rey's cringe to mean more than it did, for she clucked her tongue in sympathy.

"Vader's Heir must have been wild and rough, I wager."

Rey set the quillion emitter down deliberately. "Actually, he was really kind and gentle."

At this, Meru hooted, and a few of the other women now turned their ears down the bench to listen in, primed for the gossip. "Kylo Ren? Kind? Gentle? That's a good one, dearie."

Rey merely cocked an eyebrow. "He was a perfect gentleman and made love to me as one."

"So, he didn't fuck your pussy cunt until it bled, then?" a middle-aged woman whom Rey knew to be a frequent haunt of Ergel's Bar, in nearby Cratertown, croaked.

"Hush up, Ivanka," someone grunted.

Meru was now digging into a pouch at her belt. Hand in a fist, she forked over some herbs, which Rey recognized as originating from the nightflower, the official planetary fauna of Jakku, and just about the only fauna to grow here. "Crush those leaves in your canteen when you next fill up at the cistern, and it'll make a tea. Drinking it keeps a baby away."

Rey gaped at the old crone, speechless. She couldn't remember the last time someone had shown her a random act of kindness - those were about as rare as the nightflower leaves she now clutched in her hand. "Meru..." Tears clogged her voice.

The elderly lady actually cupped her cheek. "Girl child, if you got yourself a fine shag and got it sweet, best hang onto it. The Force knows there ain't much sweet round 'ere."

A shadow passed over the workstation just then, and Rey turned to find Unkar Plutt beckoning her up. "Get up, girl. Got a customer with a raging hard-on that he needs sucked." Several yards behind him, Rey spied a Melitto; though he had no mouth or eyes, the alien radiated pheromones that gave away his unmistakable lust. Rey recognized him - it was Sarco Plank, who ran the gun and blaster shop here in town.

Teeth setting, and letting out a pronounced sigh, Rey reluctantly followed Unkar back over to her customer. Grabbing Sarco by the hand, she dragged him into one of the nearby pleasure tents and the flap fell over the entrance behind them.

"If that Kylo Ren didn't make Rey scream, old Sarco will," Ivanka quipped.

"Bleed too, and no mistake," another girl added.

Craning her cybernetic neck around the awning pole, Meru's eyes narrowed curiously. "Halloo, girls! What's that going on there?"

The women followed her gaze, chittering and fanning themselves when they beheld the imposing figure of Kylo Ren having words with Unkar Plutt, just in front of the Crolute's stand.

"Back for more, is he? Girl must've given him a right good suck," Ivanka mused.

"Keep running your mouth, you ditzy blonde bimbo, and _I'll_ be the one giving you a right good suck!" Meru snapped, straining to hear the conversation. From the body language, it was clear that whatever was being said, it was heated.

"I'm not asking for charity. I despise acting cheap. I'll pay you in credits for the girl - Rey - notes on the nail!" Kylo was rumbling through his modulator.

"Rey's my best girl, least on scavenging, and I expect her to be the same on laying, too. She ain't for sale," Unkar rumbled.

"Perhaps I can tempt you with a game of Sabacc, with her as the wager?" Kylo entreated. It was taking all of his restraint not to just cut this bulbous sack of pus down and merely take Rey, but he had to at least appear reasonable and exhaust all diplomatic options. Failing that, the shooting could start, so that then the looting could start.

Unkar didn't take the bait. Not entirely. Eyes crinkling in amusement, he pulled something from his pocket. "We'll let fate decide. I just happen to have a chance cube here."

Kylo watched the dice closely, trying not to think of the golden set that his father had often used in his own gambling exploits. From what he could discern, one side was colored blue, the other five red.

"Blue... it's Rey. Red... Toula." A statuesque, red Twi'lek now sidled up to Unkar, looking over Kylo hungrily.

Kylo had played enough Sabacc in his youth to know how to play dirty. And he wasn't above cheating to get what he wanted - a lesson he had learned well from his uncle, Lando. Unkar's chance cube was as loaded as he could possibly make it, leaving Kylo with only a 1-in-6 probability of obtaining his heart's desire.

Lucky for Kylo, he had an ace up his sleeve. When Unkar threw the dice, Kylo infinitesimally waved his hand, using the Force to twitch the cube. It landed, blue side up.

Unkar started in shock, and glared at Kylo. "You cheated to win, outlander!"

Kylo shrugged, feigning a 'Who, Me?' innocence. "When you gamble enough, my friend, eventually you'll lose."

Unkar scowled. "You can't have her. It wasn't a fair toss."

Igniting his red lightsaber, Kylo stalked closer. "Would you like to discuss it with the Hutts? I'm sure they can settle this," he threatened. Really, he should have killed this brute yesterday. But the Hutts could crack skulls just as well, delegating their version of law and order as they did on most desert planets - here. Tatooine. Pasaana, though to a lesser extent.

Unkar cowed immediately. "Take her," he mumbled. "Be gone with her."

If Unkar could look behind the mask, he would have seen Kylo smiling, graciously turning off his saber with a HSSH! Directing him to one of the pleasure tents, Kylo strode quick for it...

* * *

"Uggghhh... Uhhhhh..."

Pressed up against the one wall, Rey groaned as she was made to spread her ass cheeks, feet planted in a wide stance, while Sarco Plank violently took her from behind. He was shagging her in a fast, jittery motion that seemed almost desperate.

Nails digging into the fabric, whining with pain, Rey focused on one little patch in the tapestry as she waited for the old fart to cum deep inside her arse and be done with her.

Suddenly, she felt Sarco's body, which had been rutting and rubbing furiously against her, torn from her with a violent squeal pitchier than a Happebore. Spinning around, pants down to her ankles, Rey's jaw dropped as she watched Sarco levitating a few feet in the air, hands clawing at his throat. Despite having no face, he appeared absolutely terrified, even as he couldn't see Kylo Ren - maskless and face contorted in a jealous rage - systematically choking him to death.

There was a sharp CRACK! as Sarco's neck broke and his body dropped to the sands, lying chillingly still. Yanking up her pants to cover what was left of her modesty (even as she reminded herself that it was nothing he hadn't seen the night before), Rey stared, unable to conceal how happy she was to see him again.

"Ben..." she breathed in a whisper of joy. "What are you doing here?"

She barely got out the question before Ben was grandly sweeping her off her feet in a bridal carry. "You're coming with me." And he marched them both out of the pleasure tent, ignoring Rey's protesting squeals and how she struggled.

"Ben, put me down! Ben, stop it! I - Mmmmmm..." Her voice was cut off, silenced by Ben fiercely kissing her, in full view of the rest of the Outpost. _Moaning_ , Rey melted, instantly giving in as she looped her arms about his neck, happily kissing him back.

"You all right, girl child?" Meru called at her back.

Rey absently waved a hand dismissively in the workstation's general direction, allowing Ben to carry her off.

They traveled by speeder for quite a long time, trekking all the way out to Kelvin Ridge, where his TIE fighter was parked. Insisting on carrying her up the gangplank, Rey stopped him just before they got inside the ship that she knew was to take her away.

"Ben. Wait."

He turned to her, face soft and expecting. Cupping his cheeks in her hands, Rey dove in and fiercely pushed her lips against his in a passionate kiss. Growling, Ben worked open her mouth in a hot, messy rhythm and kissed her back, digging his hands into her thighs as he cradled her.

"Mine..." he growled around her tongue.

Rey turned fuschia pink as he carried her into his ship...


	4. Crashland

**Chapter 3: Crashland**

Rey smirked impishly at Ben's cock, throbbing and standing at attention and ready to be pleasured. Bowing her head, parting her lips, she reared forward and took him deep within her mouth, the seam of her lips sealing around his foreskin. Ben's tip easily touched the back of her throat and then down it.

Almost instantly, Ben wove his fingers into Rey's chestnut locks, his nails fisting her scalp.

"Gods, Rey..." He humped her face frantically, fucking her mouth. Growling low around his member, Rey rutted her pelvis into Ben's thigh, although there wasn't much room to maneuver in the confines of the TIE fighter.

Ben's ship was outfitted with two turret gunports that dangled from the bottom of the ship. In remodeling the fighter for his purposes, Ben had connected the two ports with a durasteel corridor and ripped out one of the turret guns, replacing it with a bed that came in particular handy on long missions flying in open space. Even then, the space was cramped and not entirely conducive for making love, as Rey learned when her lover croaked out his next request.

"Bounce up and down on my dick, my little desert flower!"

Releasing him with a sultry smack of her lips, Rey obligingly and lithely moved to straddle him. Sitting astride his hips, she came down on him with a sigh, impaling her warm and wet heat on his manliness. Throwing her head to the sky, resting her hands lightly on his broad chest, she began to bounce up and down on him, as his calloused mitts squeezed her shapely buttocks to hold her in place.

"Ooooooh... Oooooh!" Rey squeaked happily. And then: "OHHHH! BEN!"

She came with a vicious squeal all around him. A final slam and Ben geysered up into her with a manly grunt. Rey rolled over him sated but happy, curling into his side on the simple cot that could barely hold both of them.

"I've never felt that with anyone else when I've done it," she breathed.

"Felt what?"

"L... Love," she stammered.

Ben glanced down at her. "I thought you said I was your first time."

"You were... for having... anal sex. Oral..." She blinked back tears. "I've had men... taste me since I was 12."

He stared. "You were molested."

Rey nodded, blinking back tears. "Children tended to get... passed around. Especially the girls. Some of them were groomed for the pleasure tents, like I was. The little ones would get raped on mats in the sands outside."

Ben was horrified. "And no one protected you? Not even your parents?"

She sniffles into his chest. "My parents died when I was very young. I remember how Papa would set me on his knee and tell me stories, or Mama singing me a lullaby, but not much else."

Ben kissed her hair. "I'm sorry." He too knew what it was like to have absent parents.

Rey brushed her lips along his chest, stroking him. "It's not your fault."

For a moment, there was silence. And then -

A whooshing sound suddenly blasted into the open space outside, followed by a crunch of metal. Then, the TIE fighter was yanked hard to the right, careening into an out-of-control flight path. Rey was thrown from the bed, tugging on clothes as she hurried to follow Ben up out of the turret gunport.

"What the Sith...?" Ben leapt into the cockpit, Rey scrambling into his lap. Glancing out the viewfinder, the couple was horrified to discover another TIE, in flames and entangled in their ship's exhaust ports. The other TIE was free-falling into the orbit of the planet below - D'Qar, Rey identified on the starchart readouts - and taking them down with it.

"Idiot must jumped out of hyperspace right on top of us!" Ben snarled, as he tugged at the wheel.

"Can you get us loose?" Rey cried.

"It's too late, we're in the planet's gravitational pull! And breaking into atmo, fast! Brace for impact!"

The two tangled TIEs screamed down towards the jungle trees below, crashing and snapping through branches. Finally, there was a mighty jolt as both ships plowed into the dirt.

Popping the hatch, Ben hoisted himself out of his cockpit, Rey gathered up in his arms. Emerging from their ablaze counterpart was a terror-stricken, dark-skinned man clad in the white plating of a Stormtrooper's uniform.

Ben's teeth bared with rage. "FN-2187, desertion is tantamount to treason of the First Order. And all traitors must die!" Clenching his hand into a fist, he lifted the poor soldier off the ground with the Force. The poor trooper clawed at his neck, face rapidly turning red, then purple.

Rey tugged at her lover's arm. "Ben, stop it!" When he ignored her, she punched her fist into his temple. That got his attention. "PUT HIM DOWN!"

Ben released FN-2187, who landed on the jungle floor coughing and wheezing. Gazing at Rey as he was, Ben did not see nor have time to react to what happened next.

PING! A blaster bolt connected with his shoulder and Ben too dropped to the ground, nearly crushing Rey under him. When she screamed, Ben's stunned body rolled off of her to reveal a handsome man in an orange Resistance pilot's jumpsuit.

"Hi," he grinned charismatically. "I'm Poe."

Livid at him getting the drop on her paramour, Rey answered by kicking him in the shin. "I'm Rey."

* * *

Ben came to shackled to an interrogation table in the Resistance base here on D'Qar, questioned by the traitor (who now went by Finn) and his prisoner from Tanuul Village, Poe Dameron.

"You help my best Stormtrooper desert, intercept my personal TIE fighter, and stunned an unarmed man with a blaster. You're a man enamored with anarchy, Dameron."

"And what's this - a letter opener?" Finn slammed down Ben's confiscated lightsaber hilt onto the metal table.

The interrogation was interrupted by a knock on the door. Poe answered it to reveal Rey's hopeful face, though the expression quickly soured when she saw it was him.

Poe's eyes narrowed. "No."

"You don't even know what I was going to ask!" Rey whined.

"Rey, he's a captured enemy combatant. Even if he did rescue you, I can't let you in..."

Craning her neck, Rey glanced around the pilot to see Ben in chains. Using quick reflexes, she circumvented Poe and dashed inside.

"Hey!"

Rey sharply danced around Finn too, launching herself into Ben's lap and kissed him, which he enthusiastically returned.

Watching the couple embrace and kiss, the ex-Stormtrooper winced. "We're gonna have to do something about this..."


End file.
